


Nuclear Option

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Painting, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: A prank war between Yaz and the Doctor reaches its final escalation.Pairing: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin KhanPrompt: War
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Nuclear Option

Yasmin hadn’t meant to start a prank war with the Doctor: honestly, who put Neptunian delayed-action exploding powder in the pantry where a poor Earth girl could bake it into a cake? (A cake which then detonated just as Yaz had offered it to the Doctor.) It had really been nearly as embarrassing for her as for the Doctor. Things had escalated past the merely playful to the borderline dangerous. Time Lord intellect versus the creativity born of having an annoying younger sister, plus a healthy dose of competitiveness on both sides, had brought things to the brink. No, she hadn’t started this, but she was going to finish it. 

Through all of their pratfalls, one moment had remained sacred: the moment where the Doctor picked Yaz up after a stay with her family. (Even on their adventures, the odd stunt had served to lighten the mood; she fondly remembered bellowing “Sontar-ha!” into the Doctor’s ear and how high her girlfriend had jumped. And it had given the Doctor the inspiration she’d needed to turn back the Sontaran offensive.) 

Yaz double-checked the tarps and plastic sheeting she’d laid down over her flat. Yup, every inch was covered, and her furniture had been shunted into other rooms. Which was good, since she’d _also_ rigged up forty slingshots, each with their own payload: a water balloon filled with paint. It looked excessive, but she couldn’t predict which side would have the door. She checked her own personal arsenal, then, as the TARDIS materialized, pulled up the hood of her hazmat suit, pulled down her goggles, and made ready to fire.

Yaz held her breath: the door was on the opposite side from her. A telltale creak as the door opened. _Now!_ Yaz thought, and five pairs of slingshots spattered the Doctor with paint. “Oh, Yaz, brilliant! Didn’t realize you celebrated Holi!” Yaz didn’t say anything. Was this a ploy? The Doctor had to know Holi wasn’t a Muslim observance, right? Instead, she maintained her position - including her hands on the levers for the two side barrages. 

The Doctor promptly broke the silence, charging around the left, paying no mind to the balloons that burst around her, hollering and spraying Yaz mercilessly with a super-soaker that seemed to change colors as the Time Lord pumped it. Yaz shrieked with delight as she reached for the extra balloons she had prepared, just in case, following up her automated bombardment with her own attack.

Finally, what had to be every square inch of the room and their bodies and the TARDIS was covered with paint. Both women breathed heavily and stared at each other, out of ammunition. “Truce? Bleggh!” the Doctor added as paint dripped from her upper lip. She frowned, tugged off a glove, and wiped her mouth clean. 

“Truce,” Yaz agreed. “Also: call it a peace offering; I’m not wearing anything under this hazmat suit.”

“Huh.” The Doctor blinked, eyes widening. “I was going to help clean up your flat, but it might actually be easier if we wait for the paint to dry. So, um, shower?”

“I like the way you think, Doctor,” Yaz agreed, and they strode purposefully into the TARDIS. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Doctor knows Holi isn't a Muslim observance.


End file.
